


Maintaining Cover

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Sex Club, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spanking_World's bingo challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Cover

"I swear to god if you leave marks, I'll leave marks," Sydney hissed as Michael Vaughn closed the handcuffs around her wrists.

"This needs to look real."

"Fine. Just remember, when we get home you get exactly what you give."

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "That actually might be kinda fun." She looked round at him. They said everything they needed to with their eyes. Maybe it would.

All around them were men and woman engaged in all kinds of wanton acts. Club Eros was an invitation only BDSM/sex club in a dark corner of Berlin.

To the left of Sydney and Michael were two men. One was naked and hog-tied and ball gagged and strapped down on a bench. He was big and muscular. His partner was wearing only tight leather pants, his erect cock sticking out of the unzipped fly. He was skinner, bald, and wielding a flogger that he was using on his sub's bare ass and back.

Over to the right and forward a bit was a group of four woman on a large bed. One was on her back while the other three were kissing and sucking on her, a constant mass of writhing flesh and moaning. A small group of guys and girls were watching, some openly masturbating.

A wide variety of set-ups were going on all around the club, covering the great spectrum of human sexuality. Everything from a couple making quiet love in a corner to hardcore S&M was happening within the establishment. There were a lot of walls and partitions marking off different areas for different activities.

Sydney was now cuffed to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. Her hair was long and a fiery red, or at least her wig was. She was dressed in a very short black skirt and purple PVC shorts. Her bright green PVC boob tube left her midriff exposed. On her feet were a pair of ridiculous thigh-high green fuck-me boots with four inch heals. Around her neck was a silver-studded black leather collar.

Michael was wearing a sharp suit, black and tailored perfectly for him. He stepped back and admired her. She looked phenomenal.

"You're a very luck man to have such a woman Mr Hamilton."

Michael turned to Herman. He was the target, a man planning on committing heinous acts of terror in the US. But to find out exactly what he was planning they needed to get close. So he and Syd, who had taken the Alias Carrie Hamilton to his Jerry Hamilton, were posing as arms dealers with major

connections in the US. They hoped that a shared hobby would seal the bond. Unfortunately Herman's only major hobby was sex clubs.

"Oh I know, believe me," Michael smiled. He undid and took off Sydney's skirt. he put his hands on her PVC covered bottom, the shorts barely covered her ass.

He spanked her.She didn’t really react and after he did it he knew it had been no where near hard enough. If they were going to sell themselves as being a happily married couple who liked nothing more than indulging in kinky public sex games he would have to really get into this.

The second spank was much better. The sound was loud and Syd reacted with a grunt. He did it again, hitting the other cheek.

Herman had a blonde woman kneeling beside him She had a collar and leash. A couple of goons completed their party.

All around them the orgy of depravity continued. There was thumping dance music but no one was listening. The real sound of the club was of flesh being impacted and cries of pleasure and pain.

From where she was standing Sydney could see six other set-ups, the closest being the four women. She moaned when Michael struck her again, putting herself in the mindset of someone who relished the feel of being spanked. She had to be the kind of woman who loved this, who was excited and turned on by this.

Michael ignored Herman and his retinue. He knew he couldn't show that this was any kind of performance. This had to be about him being dominant over his submissive. After the fifth spank her realised this this just wasn't going to cut it. "Filthy slut," he said, loud enough to be heard and then pressed himself to Sydney's back. "Dirty talk, dirty talk blah blah blah," he whispered in her ear and Sydney acted as if he has just called her every name under the sun, and that she'd loved it. "We need to do this better. We need to..."

"Do it," she replied. "Master..." she added with a wink.

Michael stepped back and then grabbed the shorts, pulling them down, baring Sydney's ass.

Sydney's eyes focused on a woman in her forties who was straddling a guy who was no older than eighteen. He had a ball gag in his mouth and she was riding him very hard.

"Very nice," Herman commented, eyeing Sydney's bottom.

Go fuck yourself, Michael thought. "Thank you," he said. He put both hands on Sydney's rear, caressing the familiar flesh.

He spanked her. Hard. Again. Again. Again. his hand stung, he was sure he must have hurt her. But she acted as if it was extremely pleasing for her. At least he assumed she was acting. he wound up and smacked her bare bottom and he was utterly convinced that she was really enjoying herself.

Something to think about after the mission perhaps.

He glanced at Herman and saw the blonde was on her knees in front of him, the bobbing of her head left not doubt as to what she was doing. Vaughan figured he must be doing a good job.

Michael spanked her again, feeling his own cock hardening. He found himself responding to Sydney's noises, repeating a spank if it got a particularly positive vocal reaction.

Sydney was genuinely aroused. She was surprised but she was really getting into it.

When they were done Michael pulled her shorts back up and freed her from the cuffs. She turned to him and they looked each other in the eyes. Both knew they had found something new about each other.

They both knew that they were going to be talking about all this later. They had a mission to complete first.

Herman was smiling and the blonde was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Shall we?" Herman said. He'd been hooked. They were in.


End file.
